What a Boyfriend Should Do
by FaithfullyHopefulxx
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles based around Zeke and my OC Annabel. Enjoy.


**If anyone is reading, Luth, I think I'm in Love you will know that this is just a oneshot to try and get over my writers block so please don't be too critical if it's terrible. **

**I'm keeping the couple as Zeke/Annabel. Annabel is my OC for anyone who doesn't know. So I hope you like this.**

**What A Boyfriend Should Do: **

_**When she walks away from you, mad:  
>Follow her<strong>_

"I can't believe you stood me up Zeke! Do you know how humiliating that is?" she exclaimed angrily.

Zeke felt extremely guilty for not turning up for their date but Luther had just gotten dumped and he was trying to cheer up his best friend and Ginger was being her bratty self again and hidden his phone so he couldn't call Annabel.

"Bel please! Let me make it up to you," Zeke begged giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look, I'm still furious at you!" she hissed and turned on her heel and stormed off. Zeke took a deep breath and quickly ran after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. His lips pressed to hers quickly.

"I'm sorry, it will never happen again," he whispered giving her another kiss. "Forgive me?"

Annabel sighed and kissed him gently while nodding. She never could stay mad at him.

_**When she pushes you or hits you:  
>Grab her and don't let qo<strong>_

Zeke watched a tearful Annabel trash her room. She was hysterical.

"Why? Why did it have to be her?" she sobbed. "Why did that stupid truck driver have to miss that red light? Why is my mom the one who had to die? I need her! What am I going to do without her?"

"Bel, I know this is hard for you," Zeke said but stopped talking as the lamp smashed against the wall.

"No you don't!" she exclaimed furiously. "You still have both your parents! You don't know what it's like to lose one of them. So don't pretend like you understand what I'm going through!"

Zeke gathered her up in a hug as she began punching his chest. But she was too weak and vulnerable to cause any real pain. Her rapid punches soon became much slower and tired as she lost all her energy. She let him embrace her even tighter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok," he replied. "I'm here for you. Every singly time."

_**When you see her at her worst:  
>Tell her she's beautiful<strong>_

Zeke knocked on the door and grinned as he was greeted by Mr Holmes.

"Hey Mr.H, is Annabel here?" he asked and the older man gave a curt smile.

"I'm sorry Zeke, but Annabel gave me strict instructions not to let you see her today," he told Zeke. Zeke's smile fell and he felt hurt that his own girlfriend had not wanted to see him.

"What? Is she mad at me?" he asked. Zeke became concerned with all the possibilities of her hating him. Was she planning on breaking up with him? Was she sick of seeing his face and decided to take a break from looking at him. "Please, Mr.H, let me talk to her. If she's mad I want to make it up to her."

The man sighed but nodded. Zeke ran up to his girlfriends room and opened the door ready to make whatever kind of apology was neccessary. He was surprised however to see Annabel sitting in bed, looking extremely ill with bags under her eyes and her hair messy. She had a box of tissues sitting next to her as she watched the Tv with very little interest.

"Dad no more...ZEKE!" she went wide eyed when she saw him and hid under the covers quickly.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asked with a chuckle.

"I didn't want you to see me like this!" she exclaimed in a croaky voice. She clearly had a sore throat as well. "I look like a mutant." Zeke slowly walked over and pulled the covers back. She whimpered slightly as he kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful, just like you always do."

_**When you see her walkinq:  
>Sneak up behind her, and huq her waist<strong>_

Zeke smirked as he saw Annabel looking for something in her locker. She had her back to him and everyone else so she didn't see him coming up behind her. He wrapped his two strong arms around her waist and she let out a squeal. She turned her head to see him smiling at her innocently.

"Zeke, you scared me!" she laughed lightly. He simply pecked her cheek and grinned boyishly showing off his dimples.

"Love you." Was his reply.

_**When she's scared:  
>Protect her<strong>_

Zeke and Annabel sat in his living room watching a horror movie marathon. They were currently watching 'One Missed Call'. Zeke was enjoying every minute of it but when he glanced at Annabel she was curled up in a ball hiding her face. The poor girl was shaking in fear. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap placing a gentle kiss on her temple. He let her hide her face in his chest and rubbed her back gently. Suddenly Annabel didn't feel so scared anymore.

_**On her birthday:  
>Call her at 12 am and tell her you love her.<strong>_

Annabel was struggling to sleep. She felt her excitement running through her as the clock reach 11:59 pm. In one minute it would officially be her birthday and she was ecstatic. Though it seemed kind of childish, Annabel loved her birthday and Christmas. Which was why she never slept much the night before.

Tick! There it was, 12am! It was her birthday. She grinned brightly but was taken by surprise as her phone rang. She answered it quickly not wanting it to make too much noise for her dad to be woken up.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful," a familiar husky voice came through.

"Zeke," she squealed excitedly. "Why are you still awake?"

"Well it's you're birthday and since I love you so much, I wanted to be the one who said happy birthday first!" he explained. "I am the first right?"

"Of course you're the first. You're also the best boyfriend ever! Can you believe it's my birthday, I'm so excited!" Annabel was hyperactive. Which is why Zeke ended up sitting for the next two and a half hours listening intently as she went on and on about her plans for the day.

_**When she runs up to you cryinq, the first thinq you say is:  
>"Who's ass am I kickinq?"<strong>_

Zeke was hanging out with Luther at Ramps. He was just about to grind along the rail Luther stopped him and pointed to a crying girl who was running towards the boys. Zeke immediately recognised it as Annabel and fury took over his body as he wondered who was the cause of her tears.

As she reached him his embraced her in a hug and looked at her concerned. He only cared about two things, stopping her tears and getting revenge on whoever caused them.

"Who's ass am I kicking?" he questioned but she only hugged him tighter.

**Yes, I know it's not very good but I'm tired and I just wanted to atleast attempt to make it up to you guys for not writing in ages so please review. **


End file.
